brrfandomcom-20200214-history
A c10s01
Info Absolution (Summary - List of stories) . The Innocent Dove << previous act | Act 1 of 4 | next act >> Springing The Trap << previous chapter | Chapter 10 of 39 '''| Act 2 >> << previous scene | '''Scene 1 of 2 | next scene >> Summary * Location: *Participants: *Time: *Summary: Text Antares awoke with a grunt and a start, looking up in surprise to see Twilight standing over him in the library. He blinked blearily a few times, and then the Lich gestured quickly to his armor, saying sharply: "Get dressed, quick! They're hunting down Cancer as we speak!" "What?" Antares bolted off the bedding in the back room of the library, and then he nodded hurriedly and jumped over to his equipment, beginning to quickly slip himself into his gear as he asked quickly: "What happened? How, when did this happen?" Twilight shook her head, smiling grimly as she explained: "Our plan, to drive it out... Tenochtitlan, with Cowlick's help, was able to put together a series of explosives: not powerful ones, not ones designed to even work, as a matter of fact. They were layered over canisters of liquid nitrogen, and it worked even better than we expected: Cancer was apparently drawn to one almost the moment they were setting them up, and he was frozen solid. He started to thaw immediately, of course, nothing is ever that easy, but Pinkamena, Hevatica, and Aphrodisia are chasing him through the tunnels, driving him towards the drop-off!" "When... when did all this happen?" Antares asked incredulously, as he slapped a set of vambraces over his forelegs... and then he looked down at these, startled, before raising one: they were made of beautiful black alloy, covered in etchings of black roses. "These... these aren't mine..." "They were your father's. I had Sleipnir alter them just a little, to better fit you." Twilight said quietly, and she smiled a little as Antares looked up at her with surprise. "It was going to be a present for you when you left but... look, we can talk about that later. For now, we need to get moving. There are several teams of demons working to drive Cancer through the sewers right now, we need to get all the way out to the pit. Cowlick's already there, throwing Horses of Heaven know what into that death-trap." Antares nodded quickly, giving her a brief, warm smile as he finished fitting his armor on, horn glowing and tightening clasps along his body as Twilight turned and headed quickly out to the front of the library. The young stallion was surprised as he followed her and saw Prestige and Avalon both there: the young unicorn mare was uncomfortably wearing a gemstone-studded vest, while Avalon was grinning widely, a helmet ornamented with blade-like fins half-masking her features and tight, lightweight metal armor over her body. Her limbs were protected as well, but by what were more weapon than armor: her lower legs had spiked guards over her shins, and her upper legs had crosshatch blades: the deadly, traditional weapons of Pegasus hunters, they were bracers that covered the entire lower portion of one limb, with four long, razor-like blades that ran the length of the vambrace at each cardinal compass point. Dangerous to use, but incredibly effective when mastered. "Avalon, Prestige, Antares... you three and I will all be part of the security group at the pit." Twilight said quickly as she headed for the door and gestured for the others to follow, and Avalon grinned widely, speeding along through the air behind the Lich as Antares and Prestige both hurried out after the tiny Pegasus. The group broke into a quick but easy run as they began to make their way through the streets of Ponyville: streets that were lit up almost as bright as day from the many houses that had turned all their lights on, plainly aware something was going on. "Our job is to make sure that Cancer falls into the pit. "They managed to start driving Cancer through the sewer tunnels about an hour ago: it's taking so long to push him where we want him to go because he keeps trying to hide or dissolving himself, and we have to keep double-checking all exits are locked down and sealed. But he's getting close now, and soon he'll be in the final stretch... Celestia herself is going to wait near there, to give him the final push out." Twilight continued, and when Antares looked worriedly at Twilight, she smiled faintly and shook her head quickly. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's strong, Antares. Have... have faith in her." Twilight looked back at him softly, and Antares knew the last comment wasn't just about Celestia's ability in battle... and Antares nodded hesitantly. No, dessert hadn't proven to be the best or most comfortable experience, and coming back to the library had felt strange and Antares had felt like just getting away from everypony and taking a nap... but he still cared about Celestia. He didn't want anything to happen to her, any more than he wanted anything to happen to Twilight, as he asked nervously: "When did Cowlick start setting all this up?" "A few hours ago. She's had teams running through the sewers and helped Tenochtitlan finish off his devices..." Twilight smiled despite herself again as she continued to lead them quickly onwards. "She works fast; and I think that's the only reason we managed to actually get ahead of the monster in the sewers this time..." "Where's Meadowlark and Rusty? And what about the other Starlit Knights?" Antares asked quickly, tilting his head, and Avalon grinned wryly as she looked over her shoulder at him: no matter how much he denied it, he was their leader, and they listened to him for a reason. "Is Sleipnir leading his own contingent?" "Sleipnir will be on the far side of the pit with Rainbow Dash, Spike, Big Mac, and a few other Starlit Knights. Rustproof and Meadowlark are both helping out Cowlick." Twilight replied quickly, then she looked up and added: "Everyone's being outfitted with additional protective gear, and I'll need you three to wear masks yourselves. We can't take any risks, Antares, even if for some reason contact with Cancer didn't make you sick." Antares nodded quickly, knowing better than to argue as they raced on through the night: knowing that the Lich could be right, as he thought of the destruction entity and grimaced as a shiver of revulsion ran through him. No, it was even deeper than that... and when Antares thought of those awful, red eyes, he couldn't stop himself from gritting his teeth, silently promising: I... I'm going to help stop that thing. No matter what else... I'm going to help put a stop to that monster. Category:Transcript Category:Story